


A New World

by Bellarke_obesessedx



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abuse, Bellarke, Dark, F/M, Grounder Bellamy, Grounder Clarke, King Bellamy, Queen Clarke, Royalty, War, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_obesessedx/pseuds/Bellarke_obesessedx
Summary: Hope you enjoy guys, my spin of a slightly darker world and how bellarke will meetXx
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, gina bellamy, monty harper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln pov

Who would have thought after world war 3, the few survivors left would be as vile as the sick politicians who killed us the first time. You would think as the last of human kind we would learn from our mistakes.

Afraid we would make the same mistakes as our ancestors, through hunger for power, need for knowledge, thirst for self-importance, our books were burnt, whatever was left after the war was demolished so any knowledge of the world before the war was destroyed but the few stories whispered by the camp fire at dinner.

Until eventually as the years went on no one knew a life any different to this one.

The survivors after the war decided they wanted to live by whatever the hell you want. We became uncivilized, savage every man to themselves.

No laws, no rules, no hierarchy. You live off the land and you carry a weapon and you don’t trust anyone. It stayed like that for years.

The war never ended after world war 3 it raged on for years. It was kill or be killed. Only the fittest survived. Unfortunately mostly women were killed off first as they were not as strong as the men.

People started to group up standing stronger with higher numbers as the war raged on. What was left of humanity resided into one of the 15 clans. Every clan has a royal family and within every village the royal family had there own laws. 

We were still savage, but we all had our own turf, we knew our place. Villages, huts, walls were built, we live off our respected lands and we stay prepared for war. The women meant nothing and were treated with little to no regard, used as prostitutes and slaves. The men ruled and we lived on one rule and that’s whatever the hell you want.

My parents, Abby and Jake Griffin are in charge of our village in Indris. 

Well there suppose to be there now just drunks who don’t care about our people. All clans have some sort of order, there own laws to-abide with.

With no order my people run around doing whatever the hell they want, raping women, causing havoc.

My sister went behind my back and reached out to a clan in mount weather, ruled by cage Wallace a sick mother fucker who gets off on torturing and raping the women in his town. It’s not uncommon in our world but ive met him once a couple of years ago and he makes the hair stick up on the back of my neck.

Why would my sweet sister reach out to him? 

I locked my sister in the tower my family and I resided in to keep her safe and away from our people. My sister had a unique look none of our people looked like her. She is completely different to everyone else.

She has long, thick long hair the colour of sand, pale skin, fierce eyes the colour of the ocean, she’s short and busty.

The complete opposite of any other women in our time. The women at tall, tan, leggy brunettes. I was worried because of her unique look the men would want her more. So I kept her locked in the tower, thankfully she understood.

She got tired of watching our village burn to the ground slowly and reach out to cage for help. They may be as fucked up as our village but they have a few things that we do not. Order, food and soldiers.

Why could she not reach out to another clan for help?

Clarke is going to offer herself up as payment, she’s grown tired of being holed up. She believes she can make a difference and change the world for the better. I guess I shouldn’t have kept her locked up and she wouldn’t have got these fantasies cooked up.

If we lived in a different world Clarke would be the perfect leader, she’s kind, selfless, ,honest, brave, intelligent and she can make the tough calls. But that’s not going to happen in this life time.

Speak of the devil, ”Linc, why aren’t you dressed? they’re going to be here soon!” Clarke asks.

She’s wearing a light blue dress made of silk. She looks different she’s normally dressed in hunting gear.

”You don’t have to do this Clarke, this is ridiculous. I didn’t keep you sheltered for you to run off into the sunset with cage Wallace.”

”Linc, I told you you can’t keep me locked up forever, this is the way I start to make this world a better place, the best place to start is the worst place, which is Mount Weather and our people get what we need it’s a win/win.” She states. 

She’s not afraid that she’s offering her body up, she’s not afraid of the sacrifice she’s about to make.  
It makes me sick to my stomach on what she’s about to do. My sister doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do, right now all she wants is a world where she can walk alone without looking over her shoulder. 

”You know im coming with you right? You want to overthrow cage and our parents by winning over the hearts of our people, I’ll be there, every step of your ridiculous plan.”

She laughs, ”I expect nothing less, as long as you don’t mess with my plan or get yourself killed. I’m going to do things that you won’t like, what you protected me from. This is important linc it’s all about the long game.”

I sigh and make my way to the hot springs to bath and get ready.

Our people hanging up decorations everywhere for the guests, my parents even sobering up in order to present there daughter. 

They were over the moon when Clarke came up with the idea to offer herself up in return, there not exactly parents of the year. I guarantee if I bought clarkes body home in a body bag they’ll just say ”Whos Clarke?” 

After I finished getting ready I heard the horn blow, letting us know cage and his guards have arrived.

Our people stand on either side of the long footpath leading up to the hall.

Males eyes to the ground and women on there knees, head to the ground, palms facing upwards on there thighs. Submissive stance, always, it makes me sick.

I stand by my parents in front of the hall, Clarke kneels behind us. Waiting patiently, to be called upon, even though she’s the princess, even though she initiated the meeting, even though she’s making the sacrifice for her people, she’s still at the bottom of the food chain.

What’s left of the footpath is covered in flowers and pretty lanterns weave in the trees either side.

Walking up to us is cage Wallace and his guards. King of mount weather, dressed in his finest clothes made of silk. He’s basically tip toeing his way down the path trying not to get dirty.

His eyes are zeroing in on all the women suggestively. Disgusting.

I see red, this man is going to take my baby sisters innocence and it only takes Clarke’s little hand to squeeze my forearm for me to look away. It’s all about the long game.

”Mr Wallace, it’s a pleasure to see you again, I hope your journey here was as well as can be.” jake asks cage.

”it was long im so exhausted, as you can imagine, the carriage can get quite uncomfortable.”

What a little twat he’s complaining he had to sit in a carriage for three days while his slaves and guards walk beside it.

”Of course, well I have something that will lift your spirits, my daughter has never met anyone outside her family, she’s a virgin, very young, no one looks like her, she’s a unique beauty.”

Jake is selling my sister like an a prostitute, she may have signed up for this but I guess I didn’t expect them to to be so excited to sell her like this.

“Hurry up and bring her out, I plan on leaving first light with or without a deal.” 

We all step a side so only my little sister knelt behind us is the main focus, she still looks so young only 18 and now offering her body up in hopes to bring hope to all the women, freeing them. 

I look over at Cage, he’s got a sick smile spread over his face as peers at my sister the fan of golden hair spreads around her face, blue eyes still staring at her palms and too much fair skin showing the dress not leaving much to the imagination.

I force myself to look away before I try to kill him myself.

Cage speaks up happy with his newly thing.

”Please, let’s have dinner and discuss business, shall we.”


	2. Bellamy meets the queen of Mount Weather

Bellamy POV

THREE MONTHS LATER…

I’m starving, I dump my stuff in my hut and grab some soup and sink down in my spot by the communal fire. I don’t normally pay attention to the women gossip but tonights topic intrigues me.

”I heard she offered herself up, she’s been there for three months and already, the people love her.” Gina whispered to a brunette I’ve never met.

”I heard she’s starting a rebellion to turn against her husband, it’s all hush hush though.”

”Well if it true she can’t have everyone knowing her plan or it will be over before we know it.”

Rebellion. Who? I voice my thoughts out load. Gina looks confused as if I should know this already.

”you didn’t hear, the princess of indra, she was locked away from us by her brother no one has met her before. She offered her hand in marriage to the king of Mount Weather.”

”Why would she do that?” who in there right mind would ever offer themself up to that man.

”Nobody knows, word on the street, when she’s not getting her brains screwed by the king and his guards she’s out on the streets everyday with the people. She’s loved a lot.”

Who is this woman? Why have I not heard of this?

I finish my food and decide to head to the hot springs and soak away the day. I got lucky with my village. We have three hot springs within the walls. One for the males and one for the women and one to wash the clothes.

Everyone has there own 2 bedroom hut, we have our eating quarters and a main hall and we’re a short walk to the beach.

Of course being king, life’s pretty great. My village is known to be pretty savage with a fearless reputation. Of course everyone inside know that’s far from the truth, women are treated equally to men here. No one would dare defy me and touch another women without there say.

No one from the outside or any one from another village has ever laid eyes on the inside of my walls.

I hear movement behind me,

”Big brother, there you are, don’t tell me your curious about cage’s third wife? Gina said you were curious asking questions about her?”

Trust that woman to spin my words around.

”what do you know about her?”

She sighs and sits on the ledge behind him. She knows a lot more than she’s admitting. Octavia does trade with Mount Weather every second day.

”Not much, spends her days playing with the children, patching up beaten women, feeding the hungry she’s a walking Jesus. I heard she’s beautiful, I haven’t met her yet but I’ve met her brother.”

Her brother? He allowed his sister to marry a Wallace? This doesn’t make any sense at all.

”whats her brother like?” what I don’t expect is her face to light up so much. 

A big smile crosses her face, ”Hes amazing, reminds me of you actually he would do anything for his sister, so sweet, must run in the family, I haven’t heard of another man outside our village that would look at me like an equal.”

I don’t like this, ”Octavia, no. Remember what I said you cant trust any man outside these walls. What type of man allows his sister to marry the worst man of all time.” She wants to compare him to me?

”Bell, it’s not like tha-”

”im coming with you on the next trade tomorrow, we go to Mount Weather.”

She sighs, ”Fine, but when we get closer to the village im dropping you off, we can’t have word out that the commander of our tribe is spying on the kings wife. It’s a good thing no one from the outside has met you.”

********

Mount Weathers people are known to be quite skittish, always looking over there shoulder. More so than the rest of the other villagers. Outside my walls it’s not uncommon to see this sort of behavior.

My sister dropped me on the outskirts of the village. The people still seem jumpy and uncomfortable but they seem to be at ease as well. Some even have faint smiles on there faces. When the women see me they lower there eyes to the ground some even try to kneel before I tell them to relax. It makes me sick.

As I continue on, hellbent on not only finding the woman that offered herself up but also now the reason on the change of atmosphere here in mount weather. Could it be her? I hear children laughing ahead. That’s weird kids don’t play, there’s no happiness in any other village outside my own.

As I get closer I see young kids varied in ages kicking a circular, dense, object chasing each other around the field laughing. 

Its not the odd game that makes me freeze or the kids laughter or the adults standing around smiling or even Octavia who beat me to the scene now standing by a tall tattooed man.

It’s her. I feel like I’ve been punched in the gut. I’ve never seen anyone like her in my life. She’s gorgeous, infectious.

She’s laughing, spinning a kid no older than 4 around in circles. Long, thick blonde hair whipping around her face. Pale white skin, absolutely tiny, petite and so curvy.

Like a magnet drawn, she stops spinning the child around mid-laugh she locks eyes with mine and I feel all the oxygen leave my body. Those eyes, I’ve never seen a color like them bright blue like the ocean.

I thought she looked at me because she was drawn, but sadly no it was more embarrassing than that.

One minute I’m standing, jaw hitting the floor and the next the object they were kicking around hit me smack into my face and now I’m lying on my ass rubbing my forehead.

“I’m so sorry are you ok?” I hear her yell out run up to me.

She crouches down beside me,”The kids are still trying to understand the game.” 

“What game is that exactly?” I pick up the strange object in my hands anything to keep me distracted by her smell considering how close she is or even just stare at her like a fool.

“Soccer, I mean I think that’s what it’s called. It’s a game they played before our time. My brother and I use to play it when we were little. It’s much more fun playing with more than two people. Sorry I’m rambling, I’m clarke.” She reaches her hand to me, in some sort of greeting. What a weird custom.

I tug her fingers confused and she lets out the most adorable giggle.

“No silly you shake my hand like this,” She grasps my hand in a grip and shakes it, “at least I think that’s how you do it.” 

“Another custom from before our time? Shouldn’t you be more careful, people aren’t going to like it.”

“I think you’ll learn soon enough I’m not someone that follows the rules.” She winks at me and stands up offering her hand out to pull me up.

Now standing to full height she’s a lot shorter than I thought, the top of her head hitting half way up my chest, she’s probably the shortest woman ive ever met. She’s even more gorgeous close up.

“I think you made that very clear. So what’s there to do that’s fun around here?” I ask her looking away once again. I’ve never felt so shy in front of anyone before.

“Your not from here?” 

“Nope, I hope you can keep a secret. I’ll tell you what, you let me spend the day with you, show me the ropes and at the end of the day I’ll tell you who I am. If you can keep a secret of course?”

She’s silent for awhile, watching me curiously. So she’s not as naïve as I thought, good you can’t trust men in this world. 

She’s mustn’t see me as a threat and I don’t know if relieved or upset by that notion.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, you can trust me.” With that in mind I look around for my sister and see her talking to the big muscly guy covered in tribal tattoos.

“I’ll be right back, just wait here a second.”

I jog over to my sister, and size up the other male. I decided to put this issue to the side for awhile I ignore him and pull my sister to the side.

“I’m going to spend the day with Clarke get a feel on her and her intentions, see if we can save her from here, you lied didn’t you? You’ve met her before haven’t you?”

She sighs, shakes her head and looks down at the ground, “yes bell, I knew, I didn’t want you to stop me from coming here she’s one of my closest friends, I know she’s been through a lot but I also know she’s worth starting a war over, she’s special.”

With that in mind I nod my head and job back over to Clarke she’s kneeling by another kid whispering in her ear before she runs off giggling.

“So where too princess?” She laughs and links her arm through mine and starts walking us to the centre of the village.

“First of all I am no princess, second your joining me on my daily routine. First spot the food stand.”

What?

She laughs at my confused look. “The food stall, your going to help me feed the town.”

We made our way to a jerky stand where all sorts of dried meats and fruits of all kind are being prepared for the day. 

“Hey Emori, how are you today?”

The woman has a tattoo on her face and looks at me wearily and eyes Clarke’s arms linked in mine.

“Good thanks Clarke, just the usual today?” She asks clarke.

“Yes please, this is prince he’s going to be helping me today.” 

Prince? I’m going to have to ask her about that when we’re alone.

She hands over a bag full of coins, that’s a lot of money. She turns to me.

“It’s easy Emori will load the plate of jerky and cut up fruit and you hand a plate to everyone.” She shoves the plate in my hand takes her own and starts to do her rounds.

I give my first plate to an elder woman leant up against a wall. She smiles and nods her thanks to me. I make my way over to Emori and notice Clarke’s already handed out multiple.

“Does she do this everyday?” I ask Emori.

“Yeah, every morning and every night for dinner no one here ever goes with out. She uses all the money cage gives her into providing for us. Most of us are pretty good but before she came around the poor and the sick only got scraps.”

My respect for Clarke grows rapidly she spends every dollar she has on providing for her people.

I continue my rounds handing out a plate to every one, an hour passes and job done.

Where is clarke?

I continue looking around and can’t find her anywhere I walk down through the village where the small cottages get closer and the paths become closer.

I feel a sharp tug on my hand and I’m pulled into a short passage way, I stumble a bit not expecting it. 

I end up caged around Clarke leaning up against the wall, both my arms either side off her head. She giggles up at me,

“Hi,” she whispers, “ took you long enough, come on I want to show you something.” She grabs my hand and pulls me further down the passage way.

“Well sorry, I was working unlike some people.” She says nothing, just looks back at me laughing and pulling me along by the hand.

At this point she could drag me to hell and I’d follow her there happy if I can see that smile.

She leads me into an alcove sort of thing but I’m unfamiliar with it so I stumble a few times.

“You know if this is where you’ve decided your going to kill me I should warn you I’m a loud screamer.”

She laughs, “ I’ll keep that in mind, we’re almost there.” Shit I internally face palmed on how sexual that comment was.

After another minute or so of walking through the cave she stops and sits on the ledge, I can hear water trickling and everything smells…wet. I sit beside her nonetheless.

“Now stay quiet and sit still and wait for it.” She whispered to me.

When nothing happens for a while I’m about to say something when I notice a little light if front of me and before I know it the cave lights up in colorful little glow worms all over the cave.

The only time I ever saw glow worms was with my mother but this, this is magnificent as I stare around in wonder at the beautiful sight. Clarke is sitting so close to me she hugs her knees to her chest and lays her head on my shoulder.

I still don’t understand why she offered herself up to cage. Could she love him?

How can a women pure as her love man like him?

”Come on, I want to show you another place well pick up my brother and your sister on the way.”

We climb our way out of the cave until we’re met with the sun and I close my eyes not adjusting.

”Wait, what? How did you know octavia is my sister?” 

”Bell, she looks exactly like you I put the puzzle together as soon as you got hit in the head with the ball.” She laughs out.

The little minx knew who I was all along, she even called me bell, only octavia calls me that but for some nagging reason I don’t mind it when It comes out of her mouth.

”Did you like the glow worms?” she asks me.

”it was incredible? Do you visit there often? 

”All the time, it where I go if I’ve had a rough night it helps me clear my head and remind me why im here.”

”Why are you here, ” she had her arm linked with mine again but as soon as I asked her she closed off pulled her arm away from mine and stalked off. ”Clarke wait, im not trying to upset you, it’s just what you do for your people it’s incredible, I’ve met Cage a few times, granted, he never knew who I was but every time he was just as horrible.”

She sighed and stopped walking, ”Why are you here bellamy?”

”Im here because I don’t believe in gossip I go straight to the source and you princess, are the centre of the gossip and that’s dangerous, I can help you, but I need you to let me in.”

She seems to be in thought and links her arm with mine, ”I don’t want to live in a world full of fear anymore, I want to live in a world where our neighbor’s help each other instead of rape, steal and abuse each other. I watched from my windows, as children no older than five, jumped other kids literally stealing the clothes off there backs. I want to make a difference and theres no other place to start but the worst place in the world and that’s with Mount Weather.”

Shit this woman is incredible. I don’t get the chance to respond as we’ve caught up with Octavia and her brother there both eyeing off clarkes arm in mine.

Octavia is smiling, Clarkes brother is glaring right at me. Don’t start with me boy, your standing with my sister.

Clarke rolls her eyes, ”oh stop it Lincoln you know he’s different to the other men.” 

I look between octavia and him and I swear if you hurt my sister in anyway ill kill you he seems to think the same and we’ve come to a silent agreement and we grasp each others forearms in agreement.

”You men are weird conversing silently, any way where are we going today Clarke?” octavia asks Clarke linking her arm through hers and they walk off together, linc and I following behind.

”To the cliffs, did you supervise the women’s fighting, how are they going?” 

Fighting is she teaching the women how to protect themselves or is she creating an army? Ill ask her when she’s alone.

”Sure did they’ll be ready in time.” O replies not realizing I have no idea about the ”plan”

”what are you talking about, in time fore what?” I ask Clarke.

”You promised no talking business till the end of the day.” She smirks up at me. ”What are you waiting for strip!”

What? I don’t get the chance to respond as a half naked Lincoln and O run straight past me and over the cliff. What the fuck are they insane I rush to the edge to see we were standing at the top of a waterfall. It was stunning.

I turn around when I hear that adorable giggle only to be once again speechless.

Clarke is standing there in nothing but the nicest pair of lingerie I have ever seen. It’s rare to come across actual underwear in our time all being destroyed in the war so when you come across some it’s a treasure.

What Clarke was wearing is something else red lace, jesus, there’s no way I can swim after seeing her like this.

”Well, what are you waiting for it won’t be comfortable swimming in those pants.”

I turn away and pull my shirt above my head and start to work on my pants. What am I? a teenage boy afraid of girls what the fuck get yourself together.

Clarke snuck up behind me and runs her soft hands down my back I turn around and catch her fingers in mine. Her eyes are dark with lust.

”Now, now don’t start something unless you know your going to finish it.”

She bites her lip and steps in closer until we’re chest to chest, her full breast against my own and she’s flushed from our journey. 

I’ve got to admit we haven’t even kissed yet and im hooked. I didn’t notice the mischievous look on her face.

She leaned in close, ”what makes you think im not going to finish?” just as she whispered that she shoves me off the cliff and wraps her legs and arms around me as we go soaring off the cliff.

My stomach flips and as we go down I hear my princess’s laugh in my ear and I can’t help but laugh as we fall.

”Don’t let me go I can’t swim.”

Goddam it she tells me this after we go plummeting into water.

My feet hit the water first until im completely submerged I hold on tight to Clarke and swim up to the surface.

When I come up for air I look at Clarke in my arms, her wet hair sticks to her smiling face and I know for sure I’ll follow this woman anywhere, do anything to keep that smile on her face.

”Are you crazy you can’t swim? Why would you do that?”

”lincoln jumps with me it’s fun isn’t it?”

This woman will be the death of me. I look around for O and Lincoln and start to worry when Clarke points to the top where they’ve climbed up already for round 2. 

I swim closer to the bank so I can stand my princess’s sinful body still flushed against my own.

”That was amazing Clarke” I thought she would let go of me but instead she holds my face in both hands and kisses me. She tastes sweet and salty I wrap my arms around her torso to try and pull her in closer and we fight for dominance.

Kissing Clarke makes me forget about all that I’ve learnt today, my responsibilities back home, I feel like just a regular 23 yr old man who likes a girl.

We break away when we hear octavia and Lincoln screams as they jump. She doesn’t let me go she holds on tighter and screams cheering them on. 

Before we know it Clarkes pushing herself out of the way wanting to go again and of course im going to follow her.

She ends up being the clumsiest woman I know and climbs on my back so I have to take her up the cliff myself.

I only acted annoyed.

We spent hours jumping off the cliff in turns, Lincoln turns out to be a good guy and asked me for his blessing to date my sister and I said yes.

Lincoln and o swam under the waterfall now it’s just me and Clarke. Clarkes got her head in my lap and playing with my fingers.

I’ve never felt so at peace, I’ve only met this women today and I feel so whole like her and Lincoln were the missing pieces of my little family.

I’m leant up against the trees not even paying attention to Clarke she hasn’t stopped talking since we laid here going on an on about how she’s reading my palm or something. She’s so expressive.

”Bell are you even listen-”

”Come back with me, with us, I don’t want to leave you here I can protect you.”

Her eyes go dark and she sits up facing away from me.

”You have no idea how much I wish I can do that, it’s not time yet.”

”Time for what Clarke what’s your plan, let me help.” I need to know what she’s about to do.

Lincoln and octavia join us noticing the tension Lincoln speaks up after laying on his back his legs stretched out cross from mine, octavia sits by me leant on the tree.

”Clarke it’s time, you need to tell him your plan, their already involved.”

Clarke moves and lies on Lincoln’s lap, eyes closed. 

Clarke nods, ”im going to over throw cage and free his people, I’m going to take out cage and his guards in one weeks time.”

What is she crazy that’s suicide.

”Are you insane? That’s a suicide mission, women cant be rulers.”

She turns to face me clearly I’ve hit a nerve.

”Watch me blake ill be the best damn leader yet.”

I put my hands up in surrender.

”That’s not what I meant and you know it, you can’t just say stuff like that, it’s treason i know I just met you but you your special to me, I just found you I’m not going to lose you to some revenge plot.”

I guess my tone didn’t help the situation because Clarke gets more pissed by the second.

”You think I’m doing this because I’m a silly girl planning revenge. Don’t you remember what I said before I’m tired of living like this, I’m here to make a difference, to change things and this is how I do it, cage and my parents die in two weeks with or without your help. End of story ”

She stands up and stomps off and makes her way up the cliff.

What did her parents do to be so cool with just killing them?

I sigh and look at Lincoln he looks sad.

”Shes being serious isn’t she? she’s planning on killing cage and his guards and then her parents and there guards.” I ask him.

It’s octavia that speaks up, ”Yes, I met her a month ago we became quite close I told her about our village and how we live and she asked for our help, asked if it came down to it would we step in and help with the war.”

That’s what she meant earlier, she’s getting everyone ready for war. Lincoln sits up and faces me.

“Look, Clarke’s my baby sister she means the world to me I did every thing I could to keep her away from this world, there are things you need to know.”

He looked at octavia and she nodded.

He sighs but continues on “My village is a lot like this one, the men are cruel, women are nothing but sex slaves and my parents aren’t functional they didn’t give a shit about us. I kept Clarke locked up she never left our home but always watched from the windows as our home burnt down to the ground slowly. My parents were excited to sell her off. I couldn’t keep her locked up forever, that girl doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

Lincoln paused and looked up at clarke. I followed his eyes lost in thought, she’s curled up at the top of the cliff. My respect for Lincoln builds even more, I know better then anyone what it’s like to have a little girl to care for and absent parents, in a world like this it’s impossible.

That’s why I fought to take over my small village so I can slowly build a safe community within the walls so octavia can grow up without having to look over her shoulder. I understand what Clarke and Lincoln wants more than anything, it’s just dangerous.

“Lincoln, you did good, you did the best that you could with what you had. You two don’t have to fight this war on your own, there’s a reason I put octavia in charge of the dealings she’s got good instincts and she’s the best at what she does, her and miller back home lead and train my soldiers, if she’s in I’m in.”

I didn’t tell him that I’d follow his sister anywhere.

How could her parents not give a shit about two of the strongest people I know.

Octavia smiles happily, Lincoln sighs and continues on,

“Thanks we appreciate it, but there’s more you need to know. Clarke’s not one to open up. Clarke went behind my back and organized the deal to be married off to cage, I couldn’t stop her. The whole time I locked her up she was cooking up a plan to take over and rule with an end goal of changing things. Once Clarke sets her Mind to something there’s no stopping her.”

Octavia speaks up first grabbing his hand, “you weren’t to know what she was up to Linc, Clarke chose this and its like you said Clarke doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

He nods, “Anyway as you know I don’t know anyone that looks like her, so her plan worked she made a deal with Cage that if she marries him he and the guards can’t lay another hand on any women from his village but in return she’ll offer her own body up. He agreed, him and the guards take her instead and in return, the women from the village are left alone. Indra has a constant trade with Mount Weather now. Of course the women are protected by Clarke’s sacrifice but not the working men in the village. Things can change any day he’s the king.”

Flashes of the guards and cages dirty hands all over her body, hurting her taking her innocence away, makes his blood boil with rage he’s never felt before. In his village despite the rumors about his home within the walls, to hurt a woman in any way is forbidden and sentenced to death.

I stand up and punch the tree to get rid of my anger, needing an outlet I punch it again.

“Now you know how I feel, her plan worked and word got out on her sacrifice his people look at clarke like she’s an angel even the men look at her with respect. The women are still treated like dirt but there not being raped. Clarke spends her days being with the people feeding, dressing them with warm clothes, playing with the children, helping them build there homes and in return they will follow clarke when the time comes. Cage doesn’t know it, but his people have already turned on him. The people love her, she bought hope.” 

I continue my pacing, octavia has tears in her eyes and Lincoln is still staring at clarke.

“If her people love her and will follow her into battle why hasn’t she made a move, why is she still here?” 

“There are 980 people that live here 80% of those people are loyal to clarke. The majority of them are women and children the rest are loyal to cage that’s a lot of people to house. The few men that are loyal to clarke spend there days training others to fight but we are no match to cages guards they’ll kill us all, this is not going to be a one day fight this war will go on for months. We don’t know how the other villagers will take an uprising, a women ruling will shake the grounds globally. It will be an outright war everywhere.”

They need the numbers and soldiers they need a safe zone. I can supply that, but that will put my people at risk. We will be an enemy to all the other villages. I know my people will stand by clarke she’s fighting for what we already have.

Octavia tugs on my hand, “that’s when clarke met me, I was trading in her village, I didn’t know who she was but I loved her immediately she was so kind, playing with the children, feeding the sick, we grew closer, every time I came we came here to gossip, Linc was like a bodyguard and eventually we all loosened up I told her about my village and she told me who she was and what her plan was. I offered to teach the women how to fight. I already made my mind up, when the time was right I would fight alongside her with or without you. Something told me though that you would fight as well. I promised her I would stay quiet until the time was right. It was too dangerous for anyone to know, when the gossip started to spread about the new generous queen of mount weather we knew it was time to move.”

Octavia looks weary, worried she crossed the line, if she was anyone else I would be pissed she went behind my back but I’m more proud that she’s standing up for what she believed in. She wanted me to come today to learn of there plan to be inspired by clarke and she succeeded.

She knew even if I wasn’t moved by clarke this is not a war I can sit back on and watch.

I resume my pacing if this gossip has reached my camp it won’t take long for it to reach cage. The few times I met him his arrogance hit the roof. She’ll be safe for awhile, long enough for me to back to my camp to plan out this war with my own troupes.

The feeling of dread for clarke and Lincoln, refuses to leave the pit of my stomach and it won’t go away until I know there safe in my village. 

I have more than enough room to comfortably have them all stay. We are constantly building as we are housing people in every week.

“Linc, you have us all to stand by you and clarke. We have more than enough room and plenty of soldiers who will stand and fight for when the time comes is there anyway you and clarke can join us sooner?”

“That’s something you’ll have to discuss with Clarke.”

I nod and address Octavia, “I’ll speak with Clarke and then we’ll head back to talk to miller.”

She nods and she and Lincoln walk back to the village hand in hand to give us privacy.

I make my way up the rocky cliff and reach clarke she looks so small and I have to shake away the thoughts of cages dirty hands all over her.

She doesn’t look up as I approach, I sit behind her, legs either side of her, wrap my arms around her midsection and squeeze tight. 

She has tears running down her face and I bury my head into her neck. She must’ve seen me punch the tree, she knows I know everything.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes as silent tears drop down her face. Her legs are hanging off the ledge.

“You must think I’m stupid, silly girl with big dreams. Your wrong though, I’m sure Linc has told you everything, what I’m planing for will work I just need more time.”

“You don’t have time anymore, the words already spread to my village about the almighty queen of mount weather and my village is heavily guarded. What you need is soldiers and a safe haven for you and your people and I can provide that.”

She looks shocked, as if she thinks I wouldn’t help her. As if that’s possible I just met the woman and she definitely made an impression, I don’t know how I can just go back home without her. I didn’t realise what I was missing until she came into my life. Today.

“You want to help me? Why?”

“I need to ask you something first, why did you kiss me earlier?”

I shuffled back so she can spin around to face me. She stayed in my arms and she locked both her legs around my back and looked at her lap.

“I feel like I already know you, I don’t trust very easily especially men, but I trusted your sister she quickly became one of the most important people in my life. She spoke of you all the time, I kinda had a crush on you for a while and your sister loved to tease me about it. Anyway when I met you, you were different you looked at me like an equal, not like you wanted to eat me, I trusted you instantly and it only confirmed your sisters words. I kissed you because it was my choice.”

She continued to stare at her fingers in her lap like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Her choice I like that ill do everything in my power to keep it that way.

I tilt her head up to mine, “of course you have my support princess, I’d follow you anywhere. I have soldiers that would voluntarily join you and I have more than enough room for you all to live there afterwards. Can you free times in the day to meet with miller Octavia and I to plan.”

Her face lit up a big smile gracing her features, “yes we can meet in two days time, cage will be delivering food to indra.”

She leaned in to kiss me, like a promise, soon she will be mine and we can do this freely.

Not long princess and you’ll rule alongside me.


End file.
